


Goodnight, I love you.

by ohitsbo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Self-Doubt, Texting, but!! everyone is cute and happy hopefully haha, hints of depression, i was feeling crappy so i wrote this, referenced self harm??? kinda??? idk be weary, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohitsbo/pseuds/ohitsbo
Summary: Bokuto wanted it to be easier than this





	

**_Gays in Church_ **

**_Today_ ** _ 11:23 PM _

Oiks-babe: hey gays

Kuro-babe: yeah

Sugar Baby: yes?

Me: YeaH???

Kuro-babe: the gang’s all here

Oiks-babe: I’m bored someone entertain me

Me: Fucc man what about?????

Oiks-babe: I have virtually no idea.

Me: I just chugged down three glasses of milk ayeeeee

Oiks-babe: good for you

Kuro-babe: what the fuck bokuto

Me: I don’t need you judgement oR YOUR SASS OIKAWA

Oiks-babe: you judgement

Kuro-babe: you judgement

Sugar Baby: you judgement

Me: sTOP why do you guys always bully me??!

Sugar Baby: ly bokuto

Me: I LOVE YOU TOO SUGAWARA KOUSHI

Oiks-babe: gay

Kuro-babe: tru

Me: Oikawa. Kuroo. We are all in a relationship together what part of this is hetero???

Kuro-babe: touche.  

Sugar Baby: guys I just finished the scarf I was knitting and I’m proud of it?

Me: SHOW. SHOW. SHOW.

Sugar Baby: nooooooooooo ;-; it’s not that good

Oiks-babe: awwwww koushi is too cute!! honestly he’s so precious and adorable and attractive and we don’t deserve him

Sugar Baby: s to.p

Me: Aww, babe? Are you getting shy? That’s just too cute

Kuro-babe: He’s so sweet too

Sugar Baby: why, do ou guys do this too me

Oiks-babe: we’re just playing into your praise kink, babe

Sugar Baby: terrorize someone else please!!!!!!

Oiks-babe: quick. someone insult bo. he gets off on it.

Me: FUCK YOU

Kuro-babe: guys chill

Me: Anything for you Tetsurou ;)

Kuro-babe: ;;))

Me: ;;;;))))))

Oiks-babe: oh my god

Oiks-babe: stop

Me: WHOA guys I just got hit with some HEAVY FEELINGS I know this is out of the blue but every day I am just so blessed to have three beautiful and kind people as my bfs?? Like what the hell???

Kuro-babe: aw bo

Sugar Baby: ly koutarou!!!!

Oiks-babe: gay

Me: Rude.

Sugar Baby: I’m going to go to sleep!

Kuro-babe: no.

Oiks-babe: we wanna talk with you more cutie patootie

Sugar Baby: I need to go to bed guys

Me: Night babe!!! Sleep well!! See you in the morning!!!

Oiks-babe: gn suga ily

Kuro-babe: gn gn gn ly babe

Sugar Baby: ly too!!!

Kuro-babe: And then there were three

Oiks-babe: Guys I tried out some makeup and I’m looking fly as hell

Me: SHOW. SHOW. SHOW.

Oiks-babe:  _ Attached Image Sent _

Kuro-babe: damnnnn looking good

Me: Damn! What a hottie!

Oiks-babe: aww you guys

Me: I’m going to go to bed also if that’s okay???

Kuro-babe: yeah yeah gn

Me: ly!!!!

Oiks-babe: gn

 

Bokuto checked his alarm for the morning before turning his phone upside down, rolling over so he wouldn’t be tempted to check the group chat again. He thought of Oikawa, with his charisma and confidence. He thought of Kuroo, with his laid-back attitude and beautiful face. He thought of Suga, the entity of cuteness and intelligence.

And then he thought of himself.

Bokuto considered himself a very honest person, possibly due to the fact that he was physically unable to lie convincingly. So he told the truth, always and probably more often than he should. He wore his heart on his sleeve and found himself lost on sentimental rants about the extent to which he loved his three boyfriends more often than he’d care to admit. Because he loved them. So much that it hurt.

He hoped they understood that.

He lived so far away from Suga and Oikawa that they could never go on dates, Kuroo himself living on the opposite side of Tokyo. They only really got to interact at matches and training camps. But he wanted to hold them every night, kiss them, tell them how much they mean to him. 

They are his universe. They are his reality. They are his reason for living and he wants them to love him the same way, but some days he feels like that isn’t the case. He wonders if there is a separate group chat where they all complain about him, or maybe they aren’t taking this relationship as seriously as he does, or maybe they don’t even like him romantically. They are, he reminded himself, allowed to do all of those things. They made this relationship completely open for that purpose.

That doesn’t mean it didn't hurt.

Oikawa, with his charisma and confidence. Kuroo, with his laid-back attitude and beautiful face. Suga, the entity of cuteness and intelligence.

What did he really have to offer?

He picked at the skin of his knuckles.

The three of them could've been a lot happier without him. 

He banged his fists together until they burned red.

He was just a stupid, gross, over-dramatic, emotional burden on all of them.

He wanted to claw out his stomach. He wanted to scratch at his arms until they bled. He wanted to tear clumps of his hair out from their roots.

He wanted them to tell him that they love him. He wants to believe them.

It’s not their fault, he reminded himself. Over and over and over again. Of course, it wasn't. But then who’s fault was it? It must've been his own. He was just too idiotic. He was just too insensitive. He was just a selfish asshole.

He just wanted to be happy.

 

The tears must've stopped eventually, Bokuto guessed the next morning. He was groggy and exhausted. He wished he could retreat back underneath his covers.

He opened the group chat and smiled softly at the conversations Oikawa and Kuroo got up to last night before sending a quick good morning text.

They made him happy, inevitably, he presumed.

He quickly thanked God for what he had.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short, unedited, impulsive piece. I was feeling kinda shitty and decided to push all of my problems and insecurities in my relationship on The Most Relatable Character™ and then I was like,, hey Tess! You should post this so you feel guilty about doing so in the morning.  
> Anyway.  
> I hope this isn't too cringeworthy or angsty, and I hope some of you enjoyed this regardless of how bad it was!!!! Goodnight all.


End file.
